Amour sucre CAST & NATH
by Lysa Sucre
Summary: Ils se détestent depuis qu'ils sont Ils n'ont jamais appris à Et pourtant ils ne peuvent vivre sans Comment appeler ce sentiment ?


Cette Fic N'est Pas Mien, Il faut que Vous Lisiez

Elle est vraiment bien

* * *

_POV Ext'_

Ils se connaissent depuis qu'ils sont petits. L'un était turbulent, l'autre gentil. Aujourd'hui, ils ont changés. Ils ont échangé les rôles. L'un est devenu plus gentil, l'autre est devenu plus méchant. Ces deux garçons n'ont pas vécus la même enfance, mes ont des souvenirs en communs. A présent, à peine se rencontre t-ils à un croisement de couloirs qu'ils se lancent des regards noirs qui veulent tout dire. Ils se méprisent, ce n'est pas un secret. Une fille cependant, a presque les mêmes souvenirs qu'eux. Elle profite de l'un, et aime l'autre. L'un est son frère, l'autre son amoureux. Nathaniel et Castiel, ainsi qu'Ambre.

_POV Nath'_

Je sors de la salle de délégué et en face de moi se trouve la seul personne que je ne voulais pas voir. J'interpelle cette personne aux cheveux anormalement rouge pour lui dire d'aller en cours immédiatement. Il se retourne et me répond.

**Castiel** : Hors de question monsieur le délégué principal !  
**Nathaniel** : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'as peur de te casser un ongle en sport ?  
**Castiel** : Non, je déteste la gym ! Et puis pourquoi t'y vas jamais toi en sport ?  
**Nathaniel** : Parce que moi je travaille mon cher !  
**Castiel** : C'est ça, moi j'me casse !

Il est parti. 10 ans qu'on se connaît, et je ne l'ai encore jamais vu faire ce que je lui dit. Avant, il était gentil avec ma sœur, je me souviens. Elle lui faisait pitié je crois. Moi, je lui tirer les cheveux ou lui voler sa poupée. Maintenant, elle me le fait regretter. Elle se serre des parents pour que je m'en prenne pleins la figure. Je vois la directrice s'approcher de moi.

**Directrice** : Nathaniel, souvenez-vous de la course d'orientation ? J'aimerais que vous rendiez cette annonce publique. Passez dans les classes s'il vous plaît.  
**Nathaniel** : Bien sûr madame. J'y vais de ce pas.

Je me dirige donc vers chacune des salles et fait ce que la directrice m'a dit de faire. Certains élèves sont fous de joies, d'autres non. Il m'a fallut une bonne heure pour faire presque toute les classes. Maintenant, il ne m'en reste qu'une. Celle de Castiel, et accessoirement, de ma sœur également. Je rentre, ils sont en français à présent. J'annonce la course, Castiel n'écoute même pas. Comme toujours en faite. Je ressors et retourne dans la salle de délégué. A la récré, ma sœur vient me voir.

**Ambre** : Nathaniel, je te chercher. Tu seras gentil de me trouver une excuse pour que je ne fasse pas cette course.  
**Nathaniel** : Tu dois la faire Ambre.  
**Ambre** : D'accord. Je dirais donc que tu me force à faire des choses que je ne veux pas aux parents.  
**Nathaniel** : C'est bon ! Je te trouverais une excuse.  
Ambre : Merci grand frère chéri !

Elle est repartie. Elle a réussis à mettre les parents dans sa poche depuis que nous sommes petits et avec tout ce que je lui ai fait subir. Castiel lui avait réparé sa poupée en la voyant pleurer. Depuis, elle est amoureuse de lui et ne s'en cache pas vraiment. Je me souviens avoir voulu être son ami. Mais j'ai vite changer d'avis lorsqu'il a changer. Il n l'a jamais su. Moi je suis devenu plus gentil sous la menace de mes parents. Lui, quand il a vu mon changement de comportement m'a traité de naïf et a dit que je me laissez faire. Je ne vois pas pourquoi, ce n'est pas parce que je suis moins méchant que je me laisse faire pour autant. C'est à ce moment là qu'il a commencé à changer et qu'on s'est détesté. On se disputait à chaque fois, et Ambre prenait sa défense, mais lui l'a toujours mépriser. Je me souviens qu'il lui avait dit en face que ce n'était que par pitié qu'il avait réparé sa poupée.  
J'y pense, je dois chercher un partenaire, la course se fait obligatoirement à 2. Je ne sais pas avec qui je pourrais me mettre. Je dois trouver quelqu'un pour demain.

_POV Cast'_

J'y crois pas ! Lysandre ne peut pas faire la course car il doit aider son frère au magasin ! Avec qui je vais faire équipe moi ? Hors de question que je le fasse avec une de ces filles, et il n'y a aucun gars avec qui je pourrais. Les jumeaux sont ensemble, et les autres vont me ralentir. Quant à Nathaniel : plutôt crever ! J'ai jamais pu l'encadrer ! Enfin pas depuis qu'il a changer. Je l'apprécier bien en faite au début, quand il martyriser sa sœur, enfin, pas parce qu'il était méchant, mais qu'il se laissé pas faire que je l'apprécier un peu. Mais juste un peu. Après c'était fichu. Je comprend pas pourquoi il obéit à sa sœur comme ça. Bon, inutile de se rappeler du passé, moi je dois trouver quelqu'un et le dire à ce crétin de délégué. Je me demande avec qui il va faire équipe. Qui voudras de lui. Il va forcément être avec une fille, il en a pleins à ses pieds. Ambre ne fera pas la course vu ce qu'elle a dit en classe, Li et Charlotte vont rester ensemble, Violette et Kim vont faire équipe à ce que j'ai appris, il ne reste que Iris, Rosalya et Mélodie. Je pourrais demander à Rosa, c'est la seule qui pourrait courir assez vite. Tiens d'ailleurs la voilà.

**Castiel** : Rosa ! Tu fais équipe avec quelqu'un pour la course ? Lysandre la fait pas, il aide son frère.  
**Rosalya** : Oh mon pauvre Castiel, je suis navré, moi aussi j'aide Leigh au magasin.  
**Castiel** : ...mais je vais faire équipe avec qui alors ?  
**Rosalya** : Je sais pas, mais je suis vraiment navré. Tu devrais voir avec les autres, a plus !

J'y crois pas... Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? Je devrais essayer de ne pas la faire cette course. Mais j'ai aucune excuse, et je refuse d'aider à leur magasin. Leigh confirmera à la directrice si ils y sont allé ou pas, alors je pourrais pas faire semblant. Putain ! Je vais faire quoi...

**Castiel** : Oh, madame la directrice, je ne trouve personne avec qui faire équipe, puis-je être tout seul s'il vous plaît ?

Oui, je sais me montrer poli quand il le faut. Si je veux espéré un "oui" je dois être tout gentil, tout mignon. Et c'est même pas sûre.

**Directrice** : Non. Il y a un nombre pair d'élève. Si vous ne trouver personne pour ce soir, demain nous vous attribuerons la personne étant seul également. Au revoir.

Génial. Pochette surprise, avec qui je vais faire équipe ? Tant pis, je verrais bien. Je rentre chez moi, on verra demain.


End file.
